Pokémon Yuri House
by anonymousYuriAuthor5
Summary: Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, and Serena decided to become roommates. However, this situation comes with a bit of yuri, but not in a good way. SFW, a few sexual themes
1. Introduction

Misty walked inside. It was a hot summer day, so it was quite tiring being out for so long. She had no care in the world, and wanted to just lay down and fall asleep in her room.

At the door to her room, she decided to take a peak at another room right next to hers. She had become roommates with four other girls a few months ago, and one of them was a brown-haired girl named May. Misty had developed a bit of a crush on May during that time, and wanted to check in on her. She never found the chance to confess, but she didn't worry about that for now.

Opening the door, she saw May lying on her bed with a small book in hand. Her goal was to become an amazing Pokémon Coordinator, so she was reading about Contest strategies.

May turned around to see Misty at the door.

"Back already?" She asked. "I thought you said you would be gone until four."

"It got cancelled," Misty replied, with a slight smile on her face. "But at least it means I get to spend more time with you."

Misty went inside and the girls spent half an hour talking. While talking, Misty's feelings seemed to grow a bit stronger, eventually deciding she should confess right there.

"Hey May," Misty began. "There is something I should tell you."

"Okay. You can tell me."

"Well, you se-"

"Hey May, where is that book you borrowed? I need it for a friend." Dawn, another one of their roommates, had walked in.

At this moment, May blushed intensely. She had a crush on Dawn for a long while now, and because of it could hardly speak coherently around her.

"Umm, well it should be under the Bewear… I-I mean chair of course! I mean it's not like I Bewear a caught- Her -caught a Bewear right? Hehe…" She ended it with an awkward smile.

Dawn, oblivious to it, just grabbed the book and left.

"W-wait! Don't you wanna Chatot with us- I mean chat?" May asked, following Dawn out. Upset that her chance to confess ran away, Misty followed suit.

Dawn went down the hall into Iris's room. Iris was also a roommate of these three, and Dawn would show her lots of affection.

"Iris!" Dawn ran into the room, tackling Iris with a hug. "We can become partners now!"

A special contest was coming up, where the coordinator needs to team up with a partner in order to join.

"I said I didn't care about that sort of thing," Iris said, trying to push Dawn off. "Ask someone else."

"But I can't. You are the cutest person here, and I know you will enjoy this date!"

"U-um Dawn? Maybe I could coin too… I mean j-join you ofcourse."

"May, why don't you just come with me instead? Starmie would be a great combo with Blaziken. Besides, I was hoping we could do something sometime."

"Come on Iris, join me! You are too cute to not be in the contest."

"No thanks, it's just a bunch of fashion and whatnot. I'd rather have a Pokémon battle."

"Guys, what's going on?" Serena, the final roommate, had walked into the room. "There was a lot of noise, so I came to check on you."

"Serena!" Iris yoinked herself off of Dawn and glomped Serena, groping her a bit as well. "Can you get Dawn off of me? She is driving me crazy! Please Serena?"

"Um, if you stop grabbing me first," Serena said. Iris was groping her butt furiously at the moment.

"I can't, you are too sexy for me to stop. Seriously, and yet you never agree to have sex with me."

"Of course she doesn't," Misty yelled, standing up for her. "No one would want to sleep with a creep like you!"

"I would though!" Dawn grabbed Iris from behind, as if she were trying to pry her off. "Come on, here's someone who realizes what a beauty you are."

"Ew, get off!" Iris held on tighter to Serena and tried to shake Dawn off of her.

Meanwi, Serena blushed. She was happy that her crush, Misty, had defended her in this situation, and even started to fantasize a future together. Serena grabbed onto Misty's arm, as she prepared to give her a kiss to show some gratitude.

Misty didn't notice and grabbed May by the shoulders. She was upset that her confession got ruined and wanted to be able to express her feelings with a kiss.

May grabbed Dawn, who was currently wrestling Iris off of Serena. Stuttering profusely, she tried to tell Dawn of her love but slipped and fell, as if she were about to accidentally give a kiss.

Dawn wanted to grab Iris's attention away from Serena, and tried to just do a kiss on the cheek.

Iris wanted Serena right now, so she leaned in for a kiss.

However, due to the spiral that has been created with everyone trying to kiss each other, everyone just ended up with some hair in their mouth.

And that is basically how their relationship works.


	2. Episode 1

rl"Starmie, use Swift!"

"Psyduck, Confusion!"

"Poliwhirl, Water Gun!"

Misty's Pokémon fired attack after attack on a training dummy in the backyard. Tomorrow was a big Pokémon Tournament, and given her competitive nature Misty was intent on getting the prize.

She wasn't able to get much practice the previous days thanks to her roommates. May would somehow get herself into an impossible bind due to her clumsiness, Dawn would be asking for fashion advice all the time despite being told how Misty knows nothing about this, Iris just created trouble everywhere she stepped foot, and the normally well behaved Serena was prone to more mishaps around her. It felt like a wonder to get some time to practice at all.

Of course, strength isn't the only thing she needed for the tournament. Misty only used Water type Pokémon, so she would need some strategy if she had to face Grass or Electric types. Many Grass types were part Poison type, so Psyduck could help out a bit. However, it didn't help with all grass types. And she still couldn't deal with Electric types, whose only weakness were Ground type attacks. Misty only had access to three Pokémon during this tournament so she didn't have that many options.

However, that didn't mean she was hopeless. Misty had battled many Pokémon that should counter her team, so a few more wouldn't be a problem, right? Then again she hasn't been battling much as of lately, so maybe she got a bit rusty. But where can she even get an Electric or Grass type to practice against?

A thought crossed her mind. Didn't May have a Bulbasaur she could battle against? She could just ask May for help in the tourney. This was surely going to work, the fact that she only used it for contests didn't matter and it totally wasn't an excuse to just talk to her and try to get closer to her. I mean, what could go wrong?

She walked over to May's room only to then confront a pouting Iris. She was clearly upset upon seeing Misty's arrival though.

"Um, Iris," Misty said. "Do you have any idea where May is?"

"Do I look like I do," Iris said, clearly annoyed.

"Um, you seem upset. Are you okay?"

"Well, I was going to Serena's room and you know what she did when I knocked?"

"She locked you out?"

"She locked me out! She didn't let me in there at all!"

"I wouldn't have either if I were her."

"What was that!?"

"Nothing."

"Serena hates me now, and it's all your fault!"

"What did I do!?"

"I don't know!"

"Why are you blaming me then!?"

"I went to Serena's room while she was sleeping-"

"Like a creep."

"Quiet! Anyways, I went beside her and you know what she said?"

"What was it?"

"Misty! She said your name Misty! You must be a part of this!"

"You know, that dream could be about anything else. You can't be sure I did something."

"People only say that to hide what they did."

"But it's true!" Misty was quite annoyed now.

"Then prove it. I challenge you to a battle for the right to have Serena!"

"But I don't want her."

"Don't worry," Serena said. "You can do this."

"Hold on," Misty said. "Where did you come from!?"

"Doesn't matter," Iris said, sending out her Dragonite. "It's time to battle!"

"Shouldn't we go outsi-"

"Dragonite! Hyper Beam!"

"So that's why my room is destroyed!" May yelled at Iris as they were in the middle of the leftover debris of May's room.

"There's a plus side," Iris said. "You can now see the stars at night."

"And I didn't even get to finish training," Misty said.

In the end, she lost the tournament.


	3. Episode 2

Dawn took out the key to her house and unlocked the door. On her face was some sort of sorrow so immense it sucked all the life out of her. Her Piplup walked beside her, trying to do various things to cheer her up. It eventually gave up though, as nothing seemed to bring Dawn out of this darkness.

Dawn walked down the hall towards her room, with her sadness only getting worse and worse. You didn't need a brain to tell that something terrible had happened. Dawn just wished she could go to bed and forget about it…

But May was on her bed sniffing all of her clothes.

"Piplup!" The penguin Pokémon, clearly not amused, gave the girl a big Peck attack.

"Ow!" May was about to say something rude, but upon seeing Dawn her expression softened. "Dawn, what happened to you?"

"It was terrible," Dawn said. "It started when I made my way to a contest today."

"Uh-huh."

"When I went outside I saw a present on the ground. It's label said it was for me."

"Did you open it?"

"Yes. And inside was a disgusting mud pie!"

"Eew."

"I know. When I saw it I screamed. But it only got worse."

"What happened?"

"Some of the mud got on my outfit and ruined it!"

"You mean this outfit?" May looked around it, but she couldn't see the mud stain.

"Yes," said Dawn. "Right here!"

May looked at the spot Dawn pointed at. "I don't see it."

"Here!" Upon closer inspection one could find 1/100000 of a millimeter of mud on the skirt at that exact point.

"Oh.." said May, hardly knowing what to say. "That is bad, I think."

"What's the point of joining the contest anyways if this would happen?"

"Don't say that. Even with a bit of mud on your skirt you're still pretty."

"Really?"

"Yes!" May's eyes shone, as if to show Dawn what she was truly feeling. It was like a beautiful confession of love without the words.

"Well," Dawn said. "It's not really that encouraging coming from someone like you, but thanks."

Dawn got up, feeling refreshed like she wasn't just completely broken a moment ago. She then looked down and saw May, who appeared to be feeling just like how Dawn was before, if not worse.

"What's wrong with her?" Dawn wondered.


	4. Episode 3

Dawn ran home, with a special pokéball in hand. She had a quite excited look on her face, and the new Pokémon she caught was quite happy too.

"I'm home," Dawn yelled.

"Have a great day?" Misty walked over and asked her.

"Yep! I even made a new friend!"

"Who is it?"

"Alright then, come on out!" Dawn threw the pokéball and revealed a giant, green, reptilian, dragon type Pokémon.

"W-w-w-w-what is that!?" Asked a very shocked Misty.

"It's a Haxorus silly," Dawn replied.

"Yo, what's going on pe-" Iris strolled down the hall and was shocked to see a Haxorus in the hallway. She then went to her room and sat there depressed with an Axew that would probably never evolve in its life.

"A-anyways," Misty said. "How the hell did you catch a Haxorus?"

"I found it in the wild."

"Go on."

"I gave it a quick dose of Bubblebeam."

"Uh-huh."

"I throw a pokéball and I catch it."

"A normal pokéball?"

"Yes, what about it?"

Misty could hardly believe her ears right now. For this girl to have caught a Haxorus on her first try with just one normal pokéball was a bit too lucky to be true.

"So," Misty asked. "What do you plan to do with it?"

"I'm giving it to Iris," Dawn said as she pet the Haxorus. "She has complained quite a bit about not being able to get a Haxorus, so when I caught this I thought of giving it to her."

"Awww," Misty squealed. "That's so nice. I'm sure she'll love it!"

"Thanks," Dawn said, returning it to its pokéball.

Dawn happily skipped into Iris's room, where Iris was sulking about not having a Haxorus yet.

"Iris," Dawn said happily while waving the pokéball. "I got something for you!"

"Keep it," Iris said sulkingly, without looking at what it was.

"Really!?" Dawn looked at the Pokémon with stars in her eyes. This was her first gift from Iris, and she planned to cherish it until the world ended.

Iris just continued to sulk there with no knowledge of what she has done.

**Author's note: I've been meaning to update this soon but time went on and it's been so long. I'll try and update more often now to make it up to y'all. Sorry for all of those who had to wait.**

**And for the questions Nick asked in his review:**

**No, there isn't more.**

**Just this house**

**No specific time period**

**I might add some other characters from the anime or games but for now it's just these five**

**I'd say older than in the anime but not quite adults yet. Luckily this isn't an NSLW work so I don't think you'll have to worry too much about it.**


	5. Episode 4

"What a bore," Iris said as she laid on the couch in obvious boredom. In case it wasn't obvious enough she yawned, stretched her limbs out, and complained about her boredom.

"Can you stop already?" Misty complained to Iris, upset she couldn't hear the TV with Iris complaining.

"But I'm BOOOOORED!"

"Then find something to do!"

"That's the problem! I can't stalk Serena, play with her, or do anything interesting now that Serena went out shopping!"

"Does your life revolve around Serena?"

"Yes!"

Iris continues sighing while Misty starts to feel Serena's pain.

"I'm bored," Iris complained yet again.

Misty just decided to ignore her and just watched her TV show about Galar royalty.

Iris, being bored, decided to step outside for a brief moment. There she was able to get some exercise, as well as notice a letter in her mailbox.

"Misty!" Iris ran in with an opened letter in hand. "I'm royalty!"

"No you aren't," Misty replied.

"But according to this letter I have 12% of the royal blood in me! And this means that I can become the queen!"

"I don't think that's how it works."

"But I can't let this opportunity go to waste," Iris said excitedly. "Can you imagine all of the things I could do as queen!? I could make it illegal to own ice type Pokémon!"

"Why ice type?"

"Isn't that the worst type of all time?"

"No," Misty said. "Bug is worse."

"But the ice type is horrible! And as queen not only can I ban it, I can also make it so everyone has to carry around a Pokémon with fire type moves in order to deal with them!"

"Okay…," Misty said, until she started to realize something. "I'm pretty sure being the queen doesn't work like that Iris, you probably wouldn't be able to do any of those."

"Well, as queen I could just make it so that I am able to do that right?"

"Um, no?"

"I'll take that as a yes!" Iris just hopped about, fantasizing about being royalty.

"I thought no meant no," Misty mumbled.

"Wait a minute," Iris said, stopping in her tracks. "As queen, I can do whatever I want. That means I can make Serena marry me!"

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't work like that."

"We could have a big wedding over in the palace, with us wearing some gorgeous wedding dresses and with a big wedding cake!"

"Again, I don't think it works like that!"

"We'll live a happy life together, get a family with three kids and a dog, grow old together, and live happily ever after!"

"I don't think it wo- actually nevermind, you probably aren't listening anyways."

"I'm going to be queen!" Iris looked at the letter in her hand with a glimmer in her eye, thinking greatly of the future ahead. "And all I need to do is give these guys my credit card number!"

Iris never became queen. And Misty's credit card was hacked for some reason.


End file.
